Lavender
by karikazuka
Summary: "Siapa sih yang tiap pagi menaruh bunga ungu itu di depan kamarku! Bikin penasaran saja!" /"Bukan kau 'kan, Teme?"/"Jangan-jangan Sakura?"/"I-itu bunga Lavender..."/"Tahu-tahu... Kau sudah menduduki hatiku..."/Suatu saat sadarlah/ NaruHina


**Lavender**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe**

**Present for Nattually**

**Don't like?**

**But if you read, you must review ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunga warna ungu itu kembali tergeletak di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir, siapakah dengan isengnya—atau begitu memujanya hingga ia setiap hari meletakkan setangkai bunga yang berbentuk mirip ilalang itu dengan terikat pita yang berbeda-deda tiap harinya.

Pita kecil, yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk simpul yang manis. Tidak banyak bunga, hanya sebatang saja. Tapi setiap hari selalu tergeletak manis di depan pintu apartemennya.

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ tersebut menoleh kekanan dan kekiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mendesah, kemudian berjongkok dan memungut bunga ungu tersebut.

**Ceklek**

Dan pintu apartemen lelaki itu tertutup. Ia mengambil bunga tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu siapa, _Teme_?"

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh datar dan menggeleng, "Entahlah." Ia membenarkan _earphone_-nya dan fokus pada buku di hadapannya.

Naruto mendesah kecewa sambil mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, "Siapa sih yang tiap pagi menaruh bunga ungu itu di depan kamarku? Bikin penasaran saja!" Sejenak ia berhenti mencoret dan memandang Sasuke menyelidik, "Bukan kau 'kan, _Teme_?"

"Sinting," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia kemudian bangkit menuju _vending machine_ di sisi kiri perpustakaan tersebut dan memasukkan sebuah koin. Baginya, ungkapan Naruto sungguh tidak jelas.

"Ya..." Naruto memutar bola matanya bergurau, tapi ia mendadak tersenyum ceria, "Jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menebak dengan semangat.

Sahabat berambut _raven_-nya langsung berhenti saat hendak memencet tombol dan terdiam di tempat. Tapi beberapa detik ia memencet tombolnya dan mengambil minuman yang dipilihnya dari tombol tersebut.

Naruto mulai membuka halaman buku tulis yang baru dan menggambar dengan senyum ceria, "Iya, jadi Sakura-_chan_ diam-diam tiap hari meletakkan bunga ungu itu di depan kamarku, dan memberi suatu isyarat melalui bunga yang ditaruhnya!"

Sang Uchiha bungsu yang terdiam tadi mengambil posisi duduk semula dan membuka tutup kaleng minumannya. Ia sedikit melirik buku tulis Naruto yang sedang digambari sahabat _blonde_-nya, dan matanya memandang lurus gambar yang tertuang disana.

Tepat disitu, tergambar wajah Sakura dalam bentuk kartun, kemudian pintu, bunga, dan wajah tersipu gadis merah muda itu, kemudian bocah jabrik yang ia yakini itu si penggambar yang saat ini senyum–senyum sendiri dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Lelaki yang sedang menggambar tersebut merasa janggal dan menengadah ke atas, "Kau lihat apa, hah?" Naruto segera menutupi hasil gambarnya dengan kedua lengan tangannya.

Sasuke yang merasa tertuduh langsung mendengus mengejek pada Naruto dan meringkasi barang-barangnya. Ia kemudian memanggul tas, dan meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian disana.

"Oi, oi! Mau kemana, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto agak ribut sambil meringkas semua barang bawaan dan memaksakannya masuk ke dalam tas. Ia segera berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah keluar dari area perpustakaan.

"A-aduh!" suara perempuan mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuhnya diterjang oleh Naruto yang agak tergesa-gesa. Tubuh kecilnya hingga terpelanting jatuh saking kerasnya tabrakan yang terjadi.

Naruto berhenti dan berbalik dengan cepat. Ia berjongkok dan memandangi gadis yang ia terjang beberapa saat yang lalu, "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lelaki itu meraih tangan Hinata dan memajukan wajahnya untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Tapi bukan malah tersenyum, gadis yang ditabrak Naruto malah mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya, sambil meracau sendiri. Naruto bingung dan memegang dahi Hinata dengan panik sambil berkata, "Kau panas ya, Hinata?"

Terlambat.

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab atau berkata sesuatu, ia sudah pingsan di lengan si lelaki _blonde_.

"Lho? Lho? Hinata?" panggil Naruto sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis yang masih berwarna merah dengan wajah panik sekaligus bingung.

.

.

.

"Ah, Hinata sudah bangun~!" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar lega sekaligus bersemangat terdengar dari telinga Hinata Hyuuga. Ia membuka mata lavender-nya dan menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata terkaget saat Naruto ada di sisi kanannya sambil sujud syukur pada Tuhan. Ia mengerjapkan mata levendernya dengan pelan, menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

Naruto yang terlena dengan waktunya sendiri langsung nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, aku tadi terlalu takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Untung kau baik-baik saja."

Wajah Hinata bersemu saat Naruto mengucapkan kata 'takut kau kenapa-kenapa' pada dirinya. "Ma-maaf merepotkanmu..." kata Hinata sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepala. Ia sungguh tidak enak hati pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng panik, "Ah, itu juga salahku yang menabrakmu! Aku juga minta maaf." Lelaki itu meraih tas Hinata dan memberikannya, "Punyamu Hinata."

"Te-terima kasih..." jawab Hinata seraya mengambil tas miliknya dengan tangan gemetaran. Matanya tidak berani menatap Naruto langsung, dan bergulir ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang UKS.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto, kemudian tangannya meraih _handphone_ di meja kecil yang dipandang Hinata tadi dan juga tas miliknya sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk, tapi ia memandang meja kecil tadi kemudian memanggil Naruto dengan panik, "Na-Naruto-_kun_, bukumu ter-tertinggal..." Ia mengambil buku Naruto dan mengejar langkah si rambut _blonde_.

Si lelaki bermata biru laut berbalik dan menepuk dahinya sambil nyengir, "Hampir saja lupa! Hehehehe... Makasih ya!" Ia meraih bukunya dan tersenyum ceria pada sang _heirees_ Hyuuga.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum dan wajah merona. "Bu-buku penting, ja-jangan sampai ketinggalan..." Ia menunduk sebentar dan keluar dari ruang UKS dengan tas sampingnya. Ia harus cepat pergi sebelum kembali pingsan karena lelaki bermata sebiru laut ini.

Naruto mengejar langkah Hinata dan berjalan beriringan dengan gadis itu, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau buku ini penting untukku?" Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh tanya, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau gadis di sampingnya sudah panas dingin.

Hinata membetulkan posisi tas sampingnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Ka-karena Naruto-_kun_ mengeluarkannya dari tas, dan membacanya selagi aku pingsan... I-Itu artinya, Naruto-_kun_ menganggap bu-buku itu penting..." Ia berusaha menampilkan diri sebaik mungkin, dan tidak pingsan tentunya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham, "Anak bidang psikologi memang hebat ya." ia tersenyum ceria lagi sambil terus memandang koridor kampus mereka. Jarak mereka dibatasi setengah meter jauhnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut dan berkata, "A-apa Naruto-_kun _tertarik pada bunga?" Ia melirik sampul buku yang masih digenggam oleh lelaki bermata biru laut di samping kanannya. Ia sedikit gugup ketika Naruto memperpendek jarak antar mereka.

Si lelaki mengangguk, "Iya!" Ia menimang-nimang buku yang dibawanya kemudian menatap buku tersebut, "Aku mencari suatu bunga, tapi gak ketemu-ketemu." Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah berjarak 30 sentimeter.

"Bu-bunga apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut. Matanya bergulir ke arah Naruto yang membuka buku yang cukup tebal tersebut. Ia bergetar saat mengetahui jaraknya sekarang dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir kesal dan menyentakkan bukunya, "Makanya, aku tidak tahu bunga itu!" Ia memandang balik Hinata dan nyengir kecil, "Aku sudah cari hampir setengah buku, tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu."

"A-apa Naruto-_kun_ punya ciri-cirinya?" tanya Hinata berusaha membantu lelaki di sebelahnya semampunya. Apa saja, untuk membalas jasa lelaki itu, yang menjaganya di ruang UKS.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menggendongnya ke ruang UKS?

Naruto menerwang sambil meletakkan tangan di dahinya, "Bunganya panjang seperti ilalang, wangi, dan warnanya ungu biru-biru—"

"I-itu bunga Lavender..." jawab Hinata dengan cepat. wajahnya memerah saat ia memikirkan siapa yang menggendongnya saat pingsan tadi. Apakah Naruto?"

Naruto tercengang dengan suksesnya. Seharian ia mencari nama bunga tersebut, tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu, dan sekarang Hinata bisa menjawabnya dalam waktu 3 detik saja.

Wajah Hinata yang merah, membuat gadis itu semakin panas saja. Ia berharap dirinya tidak pingsan lagi, tapi kepalanya mulai pusing karena terlalu gugup. "A-aku pergi dulu Na-naruto-_kun..._ Te-terima kasih..." ucap Hinata kemudian berlari secepat mungkin, sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan karena jawaban dalam hatinya sendiri.

Tentu saja Naruto yang menggendong, siapa lagi?

.

.

.

Pukul empat pagi hari, Naruto terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Akhirnya ia bangkit dan menyalakan lampu baca. Seketika saat bangun tadi ia teringat kata-kata gadis berambut panjang yang wajahnya sellau bersemu merah itu.

"_A-apa Naruto-kun punya ciri-cirinya?"_

"_I-itu bunga Lavender..."_

Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat. Ia segera menyingkirkan bayangan tadi dari dalam otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan teman SMA-nya sampai sedemikian rupa? Padahal gadis itu sekarang jarang sekali terlihat saat di kampus.

Naruto segera membuka buku yang dibawanya sejak dari UKS kemarin dan mencari huruf L. Mata birunya segera menjajari huruf-huruf yang tertera di tiap lembar buku bunga yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Laburnum

Larkspur

Laurel

Lavender.

Matanya berhenti tepat di halaman yang berisi kata Lavender. Ia mencocokan gambar dengan bunga yang ia taruh di laci sebelah tempat tidurnya—karena ia tidak punya vas dan tidak mau memajangnya karena gengsi—dan membandingkannya.

"Sama," ucapnya pelan di tengah keremangan lampu baca di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membaca tiap deret kata yang tertera disana. Kemudian matanya tertarik pada satu baris terakhir yang ada di paling bawah lembaran bukunya.

_Floriography: _Suatu saat sadarlah, kesetiaan, harapan.

Entah kenapa, kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto. Berputar-putar, melingkar dan membentuk suatu jawaban yang belum pasti untuknya.

"_Bu-bunga apa?"_

"_I-itu bunga Lavender..."_

"_Jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan_?"_

Suatu saat sadarlah.

Suatu saat sadarlah.

Suatu saat sadarlah.

Segera saja Naruto mengacak rambut _blonde_ jabriknya dan bergegas meraih baju _training_ juga celana panjang.

Ia akan segera memastikannya.

.

.

.

Lelaki bermata biru laut itu terus berlari, tanpa memperdulikan napasnya yang sudah nyaris putus-putus. Ia terus berlari menuju satu rumah yang sejak tadi dibayangkannya.

Belum sampai rumah yang dituju, lelaki itu berhenti dan menatap sungai yang berada di bawah tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang. Dari dalam keremangan lampu kota dan sinar bulan, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda duduk disana bersama anjing kesayangan gadis itu.

Ia hendak turun dari tangga yang tak jauh di depannya, tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat gadis itu berdiri dan menuju ke arah hilir sungai. Disana terlihat sosok laki-laki yang memakai jaket dan celana panjang seperti dirinya.

Yang jelas itu bukan dirinya.

Tapi sahabatnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis—bisa dilihat karena ia berada di bawah sorot lampu dan mengelus puncak kepala si gadis dengan lembut. Sakura—si gadis berambut merah muda tadi—tersenyum tersipu dan menggenggam ujung lengan jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Dan entah sejak kapan, keduanya sudah berciuman di bawah sana. Yang ada hanya suara gonggongan anjing Sakura yang sedang meranjuk-ranjuk majikannya. Anjing itu sesekali berputar-putar di tempat, dan menggonggong kecil.

Naruto tidak jadi turun. Ia segera berbalik pulang dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau sahabatnya ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia perhatikan sejak dulu.

Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih memakai seragam SMA, dimana gadis itu selalu tersenyum ceria, dan kadang marah-marah. Selalu terlihat tersipu ketika melihat sahabatnya yang berambut harajuku.

Ia terus berjalan pelan. Ingatan masa SMA mereka berputar-putar di kepalanya dengan cepat, seolah film yang di putar balik. Perlahan, Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat semua itu.

Seharusnya ia sadar.

Bukan gadis itu yang meletakkannya.

Karena mata gadis itu tidak pernah memandangnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, melihat kejadian tadi...

...Ia tidak merasa sedih.

Biasa saja, seolah hal tersebut sudah ia prediksi. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil meninju ke arah langit di atasnya yang sudah berwarna kemerah-merahan, menoba mencari semangat yang baru. Ia berlari menuju apartemennya dengan keringat mengucur deras.

Ia jadi... Rindu pada seseorang...

Seseorang yang jarang sekali ia pandang... Sosok yang selalu tersenyum manis dengan wajah merah meronanya. Begitu saja masuk dalam relung hati Naruto, tanpa diminta maupun dirasakan.

Ia menaiki tangga apartemennya dengan semangat. Tapi ia berhenti di ujung teratas tangga tersebut. "Hinata?" yakin Naruto saat melihat sesosok tubuh perempuan yang memakai jaket sedang berdiri di depan kamar apartemennya. Sambil menggenggam sebatang bunga berpita.

Lavender.

Hinata tergagap di tempat dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Akhirnya ia diam saja di depan pintu dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

"Na-Naruto _-kun_..."

Narut berjalan mendekati Hinata yang di depan pintu kamarnya. Ketika ia berjalan selangkah, Hinata mundur selangkah. Saat ia berjalan selangkah lagi, Hinata mundur lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga gadis bermata lavender itu merasakan dingin di punggungnya.

'Te-tembok..." batin Hinata ketakutan. Pelipisnya sudah dibanjiri peluh, dan tangannya yang memegang bunga sudah berkeringat.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan berbicara pada jarang 3 meter dari posisi Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin maju, karena gadis itu sudah begitu gemetar dengan wajah super merah. "Jadi... kau oranganya?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, tapi segera ia tutup. Ia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat setangkai lavender berwarna keunguan.

"Iya?" yakin Naruto, ia tetap diam di tempatnya sambil terus memandangi gadis di depannya. "Aku—"

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam di depan Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak berani bilang kalau aku orangnya... A-aku tahu Naruto-_kun_ sangat mengaharapkan Sakura-_chan_ yang meletakkan bunga ini..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Naruto dari seberang. Ia terus memandangi Hinata lekat. Dirinya mendengar, kalau gadis itu sedikit terisak dalam suara kecil nan manisnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan nampaklah air mata sudah mengalir di pipi merahnya, "Ka-karena... Aku suka..." Ia menggenggam erat-erat tangkai bunga lavendernya, "A-aku su-suka Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto diam. Awalnya Hinata mengira, Naruto akan marah setelah ini dan meninggalkannya. Tidak mau bertemu, ataupun memandangnya lagi.

Tapi ia salah.

Naruto tersenyum.

Manis sekali. Naruto di depannya sedang tersenyum, dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Hinata menggosok air mata dengan lengan kanannya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau bunga itu, kau yang memberi kok..."

Hinata terbelalak. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana lelaki di hadapannya bisa tahu, tapi lidahnya serasa kelu.

Sang lelaki merasa tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan si gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir, "Karena Hinatayang selalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang kulakukan dari dulu..."

Naruto mendekati Hinata selangkah demi selangkah, hingga jarak yang tercipta tinggal setengah meter. "Memang awalnya aku menginginkan Sakura yang menaruh bunga lavender ini..." jemari lelaki itu menautkan dirinya pada jemari Hinata.

"Tapi entah kenapa, yang muncul dalam pikiranku malah dirimu..."

**Blush**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah 19 tahun hidup Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto bilang kalau ia memikirkan Hinata ketimbang Sakura.

Ia tahu, sejak dulu Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memang baik, ceria, cantik dan bersemangat. Ia sendiri tahu, kalau ia tidak akan bisa melampaui Sakura.

"Tahu-tahu... Kau sudah menduduki hatiku..." ungkap Naruto dengan tawa ringan. Hinata menangis lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Ia menyukai lelaki di depannya ini, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia selalu memandang lelaki ini, walau lelaki ini tidak pernah memandangnya dengan pasti.

Perasaan yang tidak tertahan, membuat gadis ini nekat menaruh sedikit isi hatinya di depan pintu hati—atau pintu kamar lelaki itu, berharap suatu saat lelaki yang selalu dilihatnya akan sadar.

Perlahan, jemari Naruto sudah berada di pipinya yang merah, kemudian mengelusnya lembut. Tak lupa, senyumnya yang hangat persis ketika matahari pagi muncul dari arah timur. Menghadap apartemen si lelaki di depannya.

Suatu saat sadarlah.

**-The End-**

Aku tahu _fic_ ini sama sekali tidak bagus... #korek korek tanah

Maaf ya **Natually **kalau kau tidak suka... =="a Kalau kau tidak puas, aku akan membuatkannya lagi nyoo~ tapi entah kapan bisa kupenuhi #plakk

Untuk kalian semua yang membaca, kuucapkan banyak terima kasih #_ojigi_ Maafkan aku kalau _fic _aneh ini hanya memenuhi _archive_ NaruHina ya... ToT Aku sungguh berterima kasih jika kalian menyempatkan untuk memberikan kritik, saran, kesan atau pesan kalian tentang _fic_ ini! X"D

Pokoknya habis baca, harus _review_ lho! Aku tidak menerima _silent reader_! XD #ditaboki NaruHina FC

Pokoknya _review_! XD

Karikazuka


End file.
